


One Whole Year

by IJustCantRelyOnYou



Series: Brad's World [1]
Category: whose line
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Mentions of Colin, SO MUCH FLUFF, and aisha, as in best friend, mentions of ryan, mentions of wayne, molly is your bf, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustCantRelyOnYou/pseuds/IJustCantRelyOnYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You & Brad have been together a year now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Whole Year

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series I think. More to come. xo

Your eyes fluttered open as the light poured through the curtains. Stretching out your arms and legs, a grin found its way onto your face. It was your anniversary today – you’d been together for a year now and you couldn’t be happier. You rolled onto your side, only to be greeted by the sight of Brad sleeping soundly next to you. It was still only early, just gone 7 according to the clock on your bedside table, so you decided against waking Brad. It was rare that you two got to spend lazy mornings in bed together and you weren’t about to pass on this opportunity.

Throwing your arm over his chest you cuddled up to him, breathing in his familiar scent – to you this would always be home, wherever Brad was. You froze as he said your name, worrying that you’d woken him up. Ten seconds later you realised that wasn’t the case and he was just dreaming about you, something that made your heart beat even faster. Listening to the gentle snores, your mind wandered back to when you and he had first met.

Season 10: Episode 13 – That’s the taping you had tickets for. It was a present for your birthday – a treat your best friend had said, although she was just as eager as you to see the show performed live. This taping worked in both your favours – she got to see Misha and you got to see Brad, it was fate you had both joked. Taking your seats inside the studio you were already impressed, how Molly had managed to get the seats right behind Aisha you’d never know, but you were thrilled to be here. The audience began to quieten as the producer came onto the performance stage, signalling for Colin, Ryan, Brad and Wayne to come on.

…

The taping was hilarious from start to finish, especially during Duet, where Misha, Brad and Wayne had all danced themselves silly. The performers, along with Aisha, left the stage and gradually the audience began to leave the studio, with you and Molly being two of the last to do so. Once you were outside, Molly turned to you, "it's getting late (y/n), do you wanna find somewhere to eat before we go back to the hotel?" Looking at your watch you couldn't help but realise how long it'd been since you'd eaten - at least 6 hours. Deciding that she was right, you walked up the street looking for a suitable place.

After 10 minutes you'd finally found a suitable place to eat - it was a cosy little Italian place, which didn't look too busy at all! Grabbing your friend by the arm you pulled her inside so you could get food. There weren't too many people inspired, just the odd couple, so you were spoilt for choice on where to sit. Eventually you chose to sit next to the window, admiring darkening sky outside.

Just as you and Molly had finished your starters, the Whose Line cast, save for Aisha, walked in, and were led to a private booth which had obviously been reserved for them. You nudged Molly's leg to get her attention and then pointed to the guys discreetly. You shared a look with Molly, both of you hoping that this wouldn't be the last you saw of the guys tonight.

The waiter came over with your main courses, grabbing your attention. You thanked him and began to tuck into your food. It was delicious - you'd ordered some spaghetti carbonara and it was one of the best dishes you'd ever had. Dinner went by with very little interruption, you and Molly just recalling how great a day it had been.  
You went to take a drink and then realised that your glass was, in fact, empty. Waiting patiently for Molly to finish hers, you looked around to see how busy the bar was - luckily nobody was there, meaning getting served would be easy peasy.

"I'll just have a white wine, thanks," she said, whilst looking through the desserts menu.

Standing up, you walked over to the bar. As you reached it and ordered two white wines, you saw a familiar face also heading to the bar - Brad! He stood a few feet from you, eyes scanning the drinks menu. You were trying your best to discreetly stare at him, when the bartender came back over with the drinks.

"That'll be $12 please," he said, placing the drinks in front of you. Just as you were ago to give him the money Brad piped up from your side.

"It's alright Miss, I'll pay for these. Add on a bottle of your finest Rosé if you would." 

You stared at him in shock. Trying to formulate the words to thank him you blushed, noticing how long you’d taken to reply. 

“Thanks,” you managed to finally get out, wondering why he’d paid for you. “But you didn’t have to do that,” you added as an afterthought. 

He chuckled at you before he winked and said “But buying drinks for pretty ladies is my thing.” You blushed at his answer, not knowing how to reply. The bartender was coming back over with Brad’s Rosé, when Brad spoke up again.

“Hang on; you were at the taping earlier!” He exclaimed, realising why he’d recognised you slightly when he came over.

Your heartbeat sped up, you hadn’t expected him to remember you, and you were in fact just a face in a crowd. “Yes I was, I thoroughly enjoyed it,” you smiled towards him. 

“Glad to hear it! I aim to please,” he winked at you and your mind couldn’t help but race with thoughts about the full meaning of that statement. Realising that Molly must’ve been wondering where you were by now, you thanked him once again before turning to return to her. 

“Hold on, here you go!” Brad stopped you, shoving a piece of paper into your hand, before winking at you and walking back to where he and the Whose Line guys were sitting. 

Walking back to the table you set down yours and Molly’s drinks and opened the scrunched up piece of paper in your hand. It read   
Here’s my number xxx-xxx-xxxx, call me if you’re free anytime this week, would love to get to know a pretty lady such as yourself more.   
Blushing you put the note into your pocket and thought about how interesting your week here was about to get. 

\---

“Y/N,” Brad sleepily muttered from beside you, drawing you back from your memories to the present. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” you giggled, cuddling into his chest.

“Mm yeah, morning darlin’,” he replied, tightening his arms around you. 

“You know what day it is, right?” You looked up hopefully at him.

A playful smirk appeared on his face, as he looked down at you, “Hmm… 15th of April?”

“Oh ha-ha, very funny!” You exclaimed, “You know what I meant!”

“It’s our anniversary I’m aware, but you’re just so cute when you’re frustrated,” he winked at you.

Smiling at the fact he’d remembered, you couldn’t have been happier. 

“So,” you started and winked at him, “I got you the best present ever, hold on whilst I go get it,” and with that you got up out of bed and headed over to the closet to locate the gift. Brad watched you with tired eyes as you pulled out the present bag and walked back over to where he was lay. 

“Here you go,” you beamed, handing the bag over to him. 

He opened the bag to be met with the sight of three things – alcohol and chocolates, his favourite to be exact, and a neatly wrapped box. Taking out the box he began to unwrap it, and you couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face when he finally saw what was in it. It was a silver leather watch which you and he had looked at on one of his free days from touring with Colin. You’d seen how he’d taken a liking to it so the next day whilst he was performing with Col, you took the opportunity to go and buy it for him. Brad put the watch back into the bag and pulled you into a heated kiss, thanking you for his presents when you both pulled away for breath. You couldn’t help but smile at your boyfriend, wondering what he’d gotten you.

As if he read your mind he reached down by his side of the bed, pulling a small bag up with him. He handed the bag to you, hooking his arms around your waist and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You grinned at him before opening the bag to see what he’d bought you. You pulled out the black box that was in there, opening it slowly. Inside was a gorgeous gold necklace, with a locket on it, accompanied with a charm either side of it. The locket contained a picture of you and Brad, one which was from quite early on in your relationship. You smiled at him and pressed your lips to his for a short, sweet moment. 

“Thanks so much! I love it,” you told him. “Although I’m curious, what are these charms?” 

Brad pointed to the yellow charm on the right of the locket and explained, “This is my birthstone,” he paused and pointed to the other charm, “and this one is yours.”

You stared at the necklace in awe, it was such a thoughtful gift and it was so beautiful. You took it out of the box and handed it to Brad, laughing at his confused expression. 

“Put it on me please,” you asked, grabbing hold of your hair in your hand and pulling it to the side to make it easier for him. Brad complied, fiddling with the clasp when it was around your neck. He pressed a kiss to your neck, just above where the clasp was, before he took your hair and let it fall back into place. You turned back around to face him, your hand locking with his as you smiled at him. 

“So, what have you planned for today Mr Sherwood?” you looked at him expectantly.

“Well, I thought we could spend the morning in bed and then this afternoon we can go to the beach,” he said, thinking for a moment. “And then tonight we can go back to that   
lovely little Italian,” he paused before adding, “that is if you want to of course?”

You nodded at him eagerly, loving the sound of that plan. 

“Well then, in that case let’s do the first part now,” Brad chuckled, pulling you flush against him and cuddling you. You couldn’t be bothered to argue with him and you let sleep take over, excited for what he had planned for you both when you awoke again.


End file.
